


Hide and Seek

by angryschnauzer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Pearl Necklace, blowjob, neck kisses, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You are a maid at the Queens castle but on your days off you spend having fun with Jefferson in the woods. When he suggests a game of Hide & Seek you know that the fun part is always when he finds you.





	

Hide and Seek

Your legs carried you quickly through the forest, your heart racing and a grin spread across your face. It had been Jefferson’s idea; Hide and Seek. You should go hide and he would seek you out. Part of the excitement was the anticipation, your heart beating strong within your chest as your powerful legs carried you further into the trees.

It was a rare day off from your duties as a maid at the Queen’s castle, she was off doing god-knows-what as usual, but this time her guards had informed you that she would be gone for a few days at least. This gave you opportunity to meet up with Jefferson, a long awaited reunion that would start out light-hearted but you hoped would finish with you exhausted and sore, in the best possible way.

Hitching your skirt and petticoats up you ran up the small rise, seeing a large tree stump that you could hide behind, no doubt he would be far behind and you would be able to watch him approach. The sound of movement in the distance drew your attention to the narrow woodland track that ran past the bottom of the rise, and from your hidden vantage point you would watch as whatever it was approached.

“Found you”

Your shriek at the sound of Jefferson’s voice echoed around the trees as they towered above you, his hand immediately clamping over your mouth as he shushed you, holding you tight as you both watched the horses come into view; the queens guards.

With his body pressed hard against your back he pulled you further behind the large tree stump, still able to see what was going on but making sure you were well hidden.

“So Regina is on her way back to the castle”

His voice in your ear was barely a whisper, his lips brushing against your earlobe and his breath warming your skin.

“I should return to the castle... I’ll be needed...”

“But... I need you too...” he rocked his hips against you and even through the many layers of clothing between your bodies you could feel his cock hard within his leather breeches; “We can be quick...”

His hands moved to your skirts, pulling them up until you could feel the cool forest air against your bare buttocks, the ribbon stays of your silk stockings pulled taught over your behind as he ran his warm calloused hands over your smooth skin;

“No bloomers?”

“I knew where our adventures would end up Jefferson...” you whispered, grinning over your shoulder as you took hold of your skirts so he could unfasten the warm leather enough to pull his hard cock out.

He pressed back against you, his hot hard flesh pressed into the crease of your behind as his hands rapidly worked on the ribbon ties of your corset, pulling them open with impressive dexterity that soon had your breasts spilling free of their confines and into his welcome hands.

“God, I love these...”

He whispered in your ear before pressing open mouthed kisses to the back of your exposed neck, his feet kicking yours apart before he dipped down and let his cock slide between your legs and through your wet folds.

Returning to kiss your neck he sucked particularly hard against one of your pressure points just as he pinched your nipples, the smooth head of his cock rubbing deliciously against your clit. All of the stimulation soon had you shaking in his arms, wanting to beg him to take it further yet hyper aware of the fact you could get caught at any moment.

“I think you’re ready for me, don’t you?”

His curls tickled the side of your face as he leant over your shoulder and pressed a kiss to your cheek, one of his hands leaving your breasts to position himself at your entrance before he slowly pushed, cresting your body and letting out a shaky breath;

“Oh fuck...” you both simultaneously whispered, your tight walls gripping him as he sank further into you.

You trembled in his arms as he held you tight, his hips pushing forwards until you felt the delicious kiss of the soft leather against the backs of your thighs, the rough brush of his hairs at the base of his shaft tickling your buttocks and his heavy ball sack nestled snugly against the juncture of your crotch and thighs.

“You’re so beautiful... so good taking me like this, you feel so good around me”

His words only made you wetter, a flood of arousal surging around his thick shaft as he started to pump into you. His hands gripped onto your hips, his fingers digging into your flesh as he started to fuck you hard and fast, knowing you wouldn’t have long until you needed to get back to your duties, but wanting to make your time together worth it, he was not a lover that would ever leave you wanting or unsatisfied. To prove this point you felt his hand release its grip from your hip and push its way between your legs, his fingers slipping through your soaked folds to seek out your clit, rubbing firm and purposeful circles against the sensitive nubbin until you felt your body start to climb, your orgasm approaching as you gripping his cock that he continued to rock into you.

When his tongue again started to work against your neck you knew you were done for, your velvet walls trembling around him, squeezing him so hard you were surprised he could still thrust into you – yet his powerful thighs still did just that – and as you came with a whimper you found his other hand suddenly clamped over your mouth again to stifle your cries of bliss.

He stilled his efforts, letting you fall heavy in his arms as he held you still, your bodies still linked as you felt the aftershocks of your powerful orgasm cause your body to tremble and twitch.  Through your bliss filled state you became aware of Jefferson pulling out of you slowly. Turning to glance over your shoulder your heart melted as you saw the pleading look in his eyes as he held his turgid cock, slick with your essence. He didn’t need to ask, you dropped to your knees as you turned to him, immediately taking him into your mouth so deep that he nudged the back of your throat.

The mixed tastes of yourself and his precome on your tongue had your head spinning as you worked your tongue over the thick seam that ran along the underside of his shaft, your lips stretching around his wide girth as you pushed back and forth rapidly. In this moment of carnal pleasure he acted tenderly, pushing a lock of your hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear, stroking softly as he muttered quiet curse words, his own release approaching rapidly until he pulled out of your mouth.

You knew what he liked, so you opened your mouth wide and let your tongue hang out, his seed coming in thick streams over your lips and tongue, spurts hitting your cheek and others spraying across your naked breasts. Finally with a shudder he was spent, unsteady on his feet you held onto his hips to keep him upright as you steered him towards the tree stump so he could sit and recover.

A comfortable silence enveloped you, his seed chilling on your skin as he reached into his pocket and drew out a silk handkerchief, carefully cleaning you up.

When you were both decent the sound of crows in the distance made you both look down the rise, the queens coach now long gone;

“We should get you back to the Castle”

You nodded and as you linked hands with him you walked on unsteady legs, returning to your duties. When you reached the walled garden he pulled you into one final embrace;

“You should come to my cottage”

“But, I’ll lose my position here”

“You don’t need it; I’ll take care of you”

The sound of the kitchen Cook calling out for serving staff interrupted your moment, Jefferson gently hooking one finger under your chin until you were staring into his impossibly blue eyes;

“I’ll bring mushrooms to the castle in two days... come with me then...”

With a nod you agreed, sealing your agreement with a final kiss before you ran through the gardens, plucking herbs as you went, your mind elsewhere as you returned to work.


End file.
